The UNconventional Trip
by Reina Grayson
Summary: When the Gotham Billionaire and his adopted kids go to Geneva for a peace conference, there is a sidebar when one of the twins is kidnapped. What does the kidnapper want and who is it, you'll just have to read to find out. One OC present.
1. Chapter 1

This week couldn't have gotten any worse; first the team came back from a DISasterous mission, and then the bullies just made school unbearable. These things, however, were not even the icing on the cake, as now she was being used against her father. Let's get back to how this all started shall we.

Three Days Ago

It was time for another trip to a peace conference, and the twins were excited to be on vacation as they were so tired from the past week.

"Come on Bruce, we're here." The bouncy ebony haired boy said as he got to the exit door of their private jet.

"Dick, there are times I can't believe we're twins." The 13 year old girl said.

"Oh come on, Reiena, you get hyper sometimes." Dick stated.

"Yea, but just because we're back in Geneva you're bouncing off the plane's walls." Reiena told her brother.

"Alright you two, let's just get to the hotel." The man, whom Dick had called Bruce, said.

The twins stopped their bickering, and got off the plane once the door was open. Bruce was right behind them, and couldn't believe his son when Dick jumped before the stairs were brought and did a flip to the ground. Reiena and Bruce just rolled their eyes. The acrobat's twin should be use to this after 13 years, but she still can't get over that fact. Bruce had only had them for five years but he still can't see how he never had any broken bones from his acrobatics.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Hotel 20 Minutes Later

The limo had pulled up with the Gotham billionaire and his two children inside and from far above the street in his own suite, someone was watching.

"So, he did bring them this time, looks like I'm going to be able to put my plan into action." The suite's occupant said, and with that he smiled.

Back on the ground floor; Bruce, Dick, and Reiena walked in and were immediately bombarded by the press. The billionaire instinctively got between the stampede of reporters and his children.

"Mr. Wayne, do you think that this peace conference with stop the breakdown of the Rhelasian treaty." One reporter asked.

"Kids, are you still upset that your parents are gone?" A second reporter asked.

When the question left the reporter's mouth, the twins tensed, and Bruce sensed it. His paternal instincts kicked in and he went right after the reporter, who he realized was from Gotham and should have known better than to ask that question. "You're lucky the twins are watching, but if you or anyone else ever asks about that subject again, it won't be pretty."

The twins relaxed and snuck away, figuring that not only Bruce wanted to get them away from the paparazzi, but wanted to beat that one reporter's face in for asking about their parents. It wasn't long before Bruce joined them.

"Sorry about that, guys." Bruce said.

"It wasn't your fault, Bruce, we still get teases about it in school." Reiena told her adoptive father.

"Alright, well let's check in then you two can go to the arcade for a while." Bruce said, making a mental note to talk to the principal of Gotham Academy about the bullying.

The three Gotham citizens headed to the check in desk and soon enough the twins were heading off to the arcade.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Deep in the shadows at the back of the arcade, a mysterious figure was watching the entire area. When the twins arrived, the figure waited till their attention was grabbed by the video games and laser tag. Soon enough, they were occupied with beating each other at air hockey, and it also turns out that they were the only ones there. The figure saw its opportunity and came out of hiding.

"Hello children, it's time you went for a little ride." The figure said and with that, the twins turned around and saw Metallo.

The twins started to run, and while they avoided the Metropolis villain, Dick activated something on his watch.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

In their large hotel room, Bruce was unpacking his things and putting them in the closet, when he heard his phone going off. When he checked it, he saw there was an emergency beacon going off. The Gotham billionaire quickly grabbed a spare satchel he had and headed into the bathroom.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

They were dashing around avoiding Metallo and even made it outside of the hotel, but that's when Metallo started using his body's transformation capabilities to lasso the twins. Soon enough, he did capture Dick, and Reiena just stood there stunned. Metallo smiled as he sent a metal lasso at the ex fire dancer, but suddenly it was severed by a batarang.

"WHAT!" Metallo said as he drew back what was left of his arm. Dick had been struggling but stopped when the batarang hit the wall after cutting Metallo's arm.

"Leave them alone, besides, aren't you a bit far from Metropolis." A menacing voice said.

When Metallo turned around, he saw Batman standing there.

"What are you doing in Geneva, Batman?" Metallo questioned with surprise in his voice.

"There have been multiple threats against the Wayne family, and so Mr. Wayne requested my presence." Batman said as he reached to his belt and pulled another batarang. "Let the boy go now."

As soon as she knew she was safe, Reiena took off and got to a safe place behind The Dark Knight.

"What makes you think you have the advantage here." Metallo asked.

Out of nowhere, a fireball came and hit Metallo's arm, and the metal was heated enough that the arm split, making the Metropolis villain drop Dick. The boy followed his sister's lead and got to a safe place behind Batman.

"Good work, Cardinal." Batman said lowly.

"So the bat brats are here too, well I'll see them next time." Metallo said and with that he blasted off with the rocket boots that were in his metal feet.

Soon enough, after making sure Metallo was gone, Batman turned to the area where the twins were. The two ebony haired 13 year olds looked at the Dark Knight and smirked.

"Let's get you two back to where you belong." Batman said, keeping up his façade.

The twins nod and Batman leads them off toward the hotel.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Metallo soon arrives in a room in an abandoned building, and when he entered he saw a figure.

"Well, where are the children?" The mysterious figure asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor, but Batman showed up." Metallo said.

"That's alright, I have a secondary plan, and you will not be needed." Mr. Luthor said as his hand shot out and grabbed Metallo's Kryptonite heart. Just as quickly as Luthor grabbed the heart, he ripped it out, and Metallo shut down.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The twins arrived in their room with Batman, and after making sure the room was secure, the Dark Knight removed his cowl, revealing Bruce Wayne.

"Are you both okay?" Bruce asked.

"Yea, and it was genius for Reiena to send that fireball and make Metallo think that Robin and Cardinal were there too." Dick said, lightly elbowing his sister.

"Well, we better be careful after this. I don't want you two going off without each other. Metallo may try again, and I just want you two safe." Bruce said as he pulled off the top of his costume and headed into his bedroom to return to his billionaire persona.

"I think we should take a look into this since Bruce has to get to the conference soon." Reiena said.

"Good thing we brought our outfits." Dick said as he headed off to his bedroom in the apartment like hotel room. Reiena followed her brother's lead, but then she thought about it.

"Wait bro, what if we set a trap, I don't mind being bait." Reiena said to her other half.

"How about you look around as Reiena, and I go around as Robin; besides, you hate going through air vents." Dick suggested. His sister just nodded, and with that the boy wonder took off into his room.

Reiena then headed out of the suite to check out everything and her bother would soon be there.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Back in his own suite, Luthor was talking to his right hand girl, Mercy. With Metallo's failure at capturing the Gotham twins, the Metropolis billionaire needed another plan to capture the children.

"Lex, why not just get one, going after both of them seems to be the wrong way." Mercy said.

"Ah, of course, I'm sure they are apart at some times." Lex said. "I want you to keep an eye on those brats, and when you see that they are separated, capture one."

Mercy only nodded as she got a small smirk on her face, and then left the room.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Reiena was out and about, mostly in the game room, when her attention was turned to a sound.

"Hello Miss Grayson, Batman wanted me and my sister Cardinal to keep an eye on you and your brother." A voice said. Reiena knew that voice belonged to her brother and that he was in disguise, so she played her role.

"Oh, well, since there was one attempt, Bruce wanted us to stay together, but Dick went to lay down. Also, when you see your sister, tell her thanks for saving Dick." Reiena said, keeping up her billionaire 13 year old persona.

"Cardinal is going to take care of your brother, don't worry." Robin asked.

"I wanted to play some games; I'm happy that Batman agreed to come with Bruce to Geneva after all the threats." Reiena said.

"Alright, well I'll stay in the shadows, you know, being a protégé to the DARK Knight. If you need anything, I'll be close by." Robin said, and with that, he faded into the shadows like he said.

Twenty Minutes Later

Reiena was having fun playing in the arcade, when all of a sudden, Robin came out of the shadows with a birdarang ready. The teen girl turned around, and saw someone she recognized.

"Mercy, what are you…." Was all Reiena said before she was shocked that Mercy's right arm started transforming.

The metropolis billionaire's right hand started firing lasers from her transformed arm, and Robin was at Reiena's side with a speed that would put Kid Flash to shame and got her out of the way. Soon enough, Robin and Mercy were going at it. Reiena could only watch; oh how she wished she were Cardinal right now, but she wasn't so she stayed hidden.

"So, Luthor's behind this huh, that's nice to ….." Robin started to taunt before one of Mercy's blast hit him square in the chest. This sent the boy wonder flying into one of the games, and he was out when he hit the floor below him.

"Robin!" Reiena screamed, and that's when Mercy pulled out a gun. It wasn't a regular gun, as the young girl realized when she got shot with two cords, and suddenly her body was seizing and that's when, before she passed out, she knew the gun was a taser.

Once Reiena was unconscious, Mercy dropped the taser gun, walked over to the girl, removed the cords from her body, and picked her up. Robin had come to for a moment, and through blurry eyes, saw Mercy walking away with his sister.

"Reiena." Robin said to himself as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

So, Luthor has one of the Grayson Twins, but what's his reason for taking her. You'll have to stay tuned to find out. I'm seeing this as a three shot, but it won't take long.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty Minutes Later

Bruce had left the suite to attend one part of the peace conference about an hour ago, and when he returned, the twins still were not back. He figured they would go back to the arcade since their play time was interrupted, so he headed down there.

When he arrived, he saw Robin starting to stand up. The billionaire headed over to the boy wonder and helped him.

"Robin, where is my daughter?" Bruce calmly yet worriedly asked.

"Mercy; she came and attacked, her arm is a laser gun." Robin said as he rubbed his head. "Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry, I couldn't protect her, and Mercy took her."

Bruce was about to go full on Bat mode, but he kept it in so as not to draw attention to his secret. He looked around, and saw the taser, then walked over and examined it. The billionaire noticed, without picking it up, that it was set on a medium high voltage, so he knew that Reiena would be out for some time.

"I need to go check on my son, you better let Batman know what's going on." Bruce said, and with that the two went their separate ways, so as to keep up appearances.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

In the Wayne Suite

Robin took the shortcut and was able to get back to the suite before Bruce got there with hotel security. He was in his regular clothes and lay on the bed to make it look like he wanted a quick nap. Soon enough, there was a knock at his door, and he sat up on the bed.

"Dick, I have to tell you something." Was all Bruce said.

"Come in." Dick said with a bit of tremble in his voice.

Bruce followed the order and opened the door, he was followed by two hotel security guards. "Reiena's been kidnapped, we don't know by whom or why."

Dick sat there stunned, and then he started to talk. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I just wanted to rest my eyes for a moment. We were supposed to stay together after Metallo tried to take us."

"We are doing all we can to find your sister, and whoever took her." One of the guards said.

They had stayed at this hotel before so the security staff knew that Dick and Reiena were twins. The guards figured that the boy needed some time alone, and so they asked Bruce if they could talk to him in the living area of the suite.

"As soon as they leave, looks like Batman and Robin are going on the hunt." Dick said to himself as he got off the bed, still thinking about how he let his sister down.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Thirty Minutes Later

She started to wake up, and when her memories returned to her, the first thing she wanted to do was to punch Mercy right in the gut. It wasn't two seconds after she was completely conscious, the girl heard the door to the room, which she was now realizing she was in.

"I see you are conscious, that's good, since we want to show your father that you are unharmed." A familiar voice said.

"That voice, wait a minute, you're Luthor, I should have figured it when Mercy attacked me and…ROBIN." Reiena said, worry in her voice.

"The boy wonder will just have a nasty headache when he wakes up, andou are right that I am behind this. Don't worry, you won't be harmed Well as long as you cooperate with us during your stay here." Luthor said with a smile on his face.

"Why kidnap me, Luthor." Reiena said as she glared at him as she stood up.

"Well, you see, your father holds a property that is an excellent spot for Geneva's branch of Lexcorp, and there is one way to get him to relinquish his hold on it…"

"…by kidnapping one or both of his children. You sent Metallo after us." Reiena said as the pieces were falling into place. (well, for her civilian identity anyway).

"Very perceptive, but Wayne has to know that you are alright, along with how bad of a situation you are in." Luthor said, and with that Mercy came out from behind her boss and walked over to Reiena.

The fiery Reiena lashed out to protect herself, but as soon as she punched, Mercy grabbed her right arm and started messing with the purple banded bracelet that was on it. Then after the bracelet was removed and handed to Luthor, Reiena was restrained with rope at her wrists and ankles. The young Gothamite struggled, but the rope was tied too tight, and she couldn't use her fire power for risk of exposing not only her hero identity but her brother and father's as well.

Luthor had produced a camera while his right hand girl grabbed Reiena's hair and pulled her head back, and put a knife to her throat. The Metropolis villain then took a picture but was careful to make sure Mercy was not in it herself. It was an instant picture and soon enough the picture along with Reiena's bracelet were put into an envelope along with a note and sealed. The two captors then left the room with Reiena helpless.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Three Hours Later

Bruce and Dick were worried by now, as they had heard nothing from Luthor, who they knew did it, but they had to keep up their civilian appearances. Just as Bruce was about to wear a hole in the floor from pacing, there was a knock on the door to the suite. Dick flipped over the sofa he was sitting on, and the two raced to the door.

"I have a package for Mr. Wayne." The hotel Concierge said as she handed Bruce the envelope then left.

Bruce opened the envelope with Dick right beside him, and when they saw the contents, both were furious about the picture. The 13 year old acrobat noticed the bracelet and pulled it out. A few months ago, there was a movie that premiered in Gotham, Hotel Transylvania, and the twins received special bracelets that could only be gotten as promotional items. Reiena wore hers all the time, and one reason was that the bracelet had a metal part that was shaped like a bat and had the words Hotel Transylvania in the middle of it.

Dick was now furious, so furious that when he clutched the bracelet in his hand, the bat left an impression in his palm when he released it. Bruce was angry as well, but that anger turned to worry when he read the note that accompanied the photo and bracelet.

_As you can see by the picture, your daughter is at my mercy. _

_You have a property here that you are going to use as a park, _

_Well I want it, and figured that the only way to get it from you was to _

'_presuade' you. Inside this envelope you will find Miss Grayson's bracelet. _

_That is to show you that the photograph is very real and that you can see _

_what is at stake if you fail to comply. I will contact you in 48 hours to be told _

_what you wish to do. I would try and keep Batman and his children out of this, _

_or young Reiena will pay for their interference._

"Bruce…." Dick started, as he had wanted to out and search all over for Luthor, but when the last line of the note was read, fear consumed that urge.

"We will find her, Dick, I promise that." Bruce said as Batman started to come out in his voice.

All Dick could do was think about what was going on and worry about Reiena.

* * *

okay, so a quick message to my friend and favorite reviewer Mala, I think you can start those funeral arrangements. LOL.

Also, I do not own the rights to Hotel Transylvania, but the bracelet mentioned in this chapter does exist. I have about four of them since my mother works for my local movie theatres and gets promo stuff all the time. I wear the bracelet and have already had to change once since the movie came out. I do not lie that it is shaped like a bat because it is, seeing how Mavis can change into on. just letting you know this.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so looks like I found a good stopping point and this will be a little longer. May take a day off before I start chapter 4, maybe not, depends on how badly I get yelled at by Mala by the end of this.

* * *

Fifteen Hours Later

Reiena had fallen asleep hours ago, she just couldn't stay up, and when she awake, she found that her wrists and ankles were no longer bound. Seeing an opportunity, the ex-circus performer decided to try and escape on her own. She looked around and noticed a window a bit off of the floor and hoped she could reach it. Moving the cot she had been on over to the window, the young Gothamite climbed on top of the cot and was able to jump up and grab the frame of the window.

Straining her arms, Reiena pulled her body up enough to see if she could figure out where she was. Just as she got the bottom of the window in her view, the door started to open and Reiena tried to get higher to break the window and escape. It didn't work as just as she got her elbows into the window's frame, a laser shot out the window and the glass blew into her arms and face and the pain from the glass caused her to release the window and fall onto the cot.

"You are very persistant, I was just bringing you some food and water, but now it seems that you will have to be punished." Luthor said as Reiena rolled over on the cot and looked at the man.

"Bite me, Luthor." Reiena said, venom in her voice.

"Mercy, it seems that Reiena needs to be taught a lesson, please prepare her." Lex said, and with that Mercy smiled as she walked over and grabbed Reiena. Soon enough the two adults were walking out of the room with the right hand woman carrying the struggling teen.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Four Hours Later

Bruce and Dick were working through all possibilities that Batman and Robin could help Reiena, but every plan had one fault that Luthor would realize they were there and possible harm or even kill the girl wonder. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it was the hotel concierge again, with another envelope. Dick was the one to answer the door and accepted the package. When he opened it there was a recording audio tape and a picture.

The acrobat was about to go from beloved innocent teen to full on bat mode. The picture was that of Reiena tied to a chair and now she had bruises and cuts on her body. Bruce saw the picture and had a glare that could burn the picture right then and there. The billionaire took the tape from his son and put it in an old tape player and pressed the button.

_"Hello Mr. Wayne, you may have figured out who I am by now, so why not let you hear your daughter's voice. Some of it will be her talking to you directly, the rest will be her punishment for trying to escape. Why don't you go ahead and talk to your father now, dear Reiena."_

_ "I'm alright, Bruce, don't worry."_

_ "See, she's fine, but now, it's time for her punishment. Mercy, if you would please."_

_ "Right Lex."_

The next sounds were of Reiena crying out in pain, and at some times, Bruce and Dick could have sworn they heard Mercy and Lex laughing a bit at Reiena's pain. The cries continued, but then Lex cleared his throat.

_"One last bit of punishment, and then this will message will be over with."_

_ "What are you….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ."_

_ "Since this is an audio tape you can't hear the electricity crakling as it entered Reiena's body."_

Dick couldn't take it anymore and popped the tape out and crushed it in his hand. Bruce was now in Death DaddyBats mode and they had to figure out some way to get Reiena away from Luthor.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Four Hours Ago, Abandoned Warehouse

Mercy had just tied Reiena to a metal chair and the Gothamite couldn't get free no matter how much she struggled.

"So my dear, I think your father needs to know about this, I'm going to make a recording on an old tape so he can only HEAR your despair." Lex said as he pulled out a dictation recorder.

"He won't give in, even if you threaten me, Batman, Robin and Cardinal will find a way to save me, without much injury to myself." Reiena said as she struggled again.

Lex didn't say anything as he pressed the record button.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, you may have figured out who I am by now, so why not let you hear your daughter's voice. Some of it will be her talking to you directly, the rest will be her punishment for trying to escape. Why don't you go ahead and talk to your father now, dear Reiena."

"I'm alright, Bruce, don't worry."

"See, she's fine, but now, it's time for her punishment. Mercy, if you would please."

"Right Lex."

Mercy started punching Reiena and she was taking the blows, but most were to tender spots from the glass that scratched her, so those punches earned cries of pain from her. Lex was laughing at times, along with Mercy, but then the pain stopped and Reiena opened her eyes just as Lex cleared his throat.

"One last bit of punishment, and then this will message will be over with."

Reiena saw Mercy coming back with some kind of cables and attached them to the girl's leg.

"What are you….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ."

"Since this is an audio tape you can't hear the electricity crackling as it entered Reiena's body."

Lex cut the recorder off and, soon enough the electricity died down and Reiena just slumped in the chair, her breathing heavy from the pain. When she fully regained her breath and a strong state of mind, Reiena looked at Lex and just glared. The Metropolis villain just smiled and left the room, soon after Mercy removed the cables from her legs, the cyborg left out as well.

"Come on guys, figure out a way." Reiena said as she was left alone tied to the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

One Hour After The Tape Was Sent

Reiena had recovered from the beating and electrocution about an hour ago, and was now back in the room that had become her cell. She could handle anything as Cardinal; but right now she was Reiena, the ex-circus performer that was now living a billionaire kid's life. Her body ached from the bruises that had formed, and she seemed to lose hope, but not all of it.

Just then, the door opened, and Mercy came walking in carrying something. When it was set on the table in the room, the gotham kid noticed that it was food. Mercy left out, but Lex entered.

"I figured you needed some nourishment, of course you were hurt by Mercy, and Bruce knows that, but what kind of person would I be if I let you starve." Lex said, and this earned a glare from the fire dancer.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" Reiena stated.

"If you insist, I will eat a bite of it myself." Lex said, mentally complementing the girl on her wit. Reiena nodded slightly and Lex took that as a 'good ahead, I dare you'.

Lex took a bit of the mashed potatoes with one of the two forks provided, and stayed there for a couple of minutes, and when she was satisfied that she wasn't going to be poisoned, the teen started cautiously eating. Happy that he had convinced the girl that he was just making sure she was properly nourished, Lex headed out of the cell and left Reiena alone again.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Back in the suite, Dick was working furiously on his holo-computer, trying to get a lock on something that he hadn't even told Bruce about. The main reason that Reiena wore that Hotel Transylvania bracelet was that she and Dick had developed, on their own time with Wally's help in the science division, a transmitter that is sprayed on. The transmitter itself was sprayed onto the bat, and could be traced even over the path it took.

Soon enough, Dick had locked onto the most current path and gave his legendary laugh, low enough that Bruce didn't hear, then got ready to head out as Robin to save his sister.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Bruce had been watching what Dick did, and even though he already knew about the tracer spray on Reiena's bracelet, Robin had a better chance of saving Reiena without her getting hurt than if Batman went as well. Another thing that was considered was that if Luthor sent another message or anything, then Bruce Wayne had to be there to receive the message.

"Stay safe, Robin." Bruce said to himself as Dick headed out the bedroom window to track down his sister.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

One Hour Later

Geneva was large, but Robin finally made it to where the tracer led him, and when he saw it, he just rolled his eyes.

"Even Luthor is getting cliché." The boy wonder said as he surveyed the abandoned warehouse.

One thing that caught his eye was the glint of sunlight coming from behind the building. When Robin arrived at the spot, he was shocked, there lay Metallo and he wasn't moving. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that the metallic man's kryptonite heart was missing. The only conclusion this was showing was that Luthor was mad enough to remove the one thing that activated Metallo so he couldn't mess up the plan again.

As the 13 year old protégé was walking around the warehouse, he heard something, and was elated that it was his sister's voice. The boy wonder listened.

"Luthor is so going to pay when I get out of this." Reiena could be heard saying.

"Sis." Robin said softly through the window he was listening at.

"Robin, oh my gosh, so it worked?" Reiena questioned as she turned to the window.

"Yea, thank goodness, I had to weed out where we were before you were taken, but after that it was nothing, remind me to thank KF next time we see him." Robin said as he looked from his sister and down.

A couple of seconds later he looked back up and started using a small acetylene torch in the bars (replaced the glass window after it was blown out with Reiena's escape attempt). It didn't take long before Robin was able to drop down into the room and he was met with a bear hug from his sister.

"Hey, I like getting hugs from beautiful girls, but I don't think my sister would approve." Robin said, both jokingly and keeping up the rouse that he was Dick Grayson, Reiena's twin brother.

"Thank you for developing that tracer spray." Reiena said.

"Anytime, now, let's get you out of here and back to your family." Robin said as the hug was released.

Reiena got over to the window and Robin bend down and locked his fingers together so the Gotham teen could step on them and get out the window without making too much noise. Just then, they both heard footsteps coming, and Robin used all his strength to get Reiena out before the people that were coming opened the door. Reiena was standing on the barrels under the window, and she looked in the window at her brother.

"Go, you've been here long enough." Robin said, and Reiena's eyes were starting to tear up. "Oh, here."

Reiena reached her hand in quickly and grabbed what was in Robin's hand, her bracelet. With the tears still in her eyes, she disappeared. Just as Robin let out a sigh of relief, the door opened and Luthor stepped in. When he saw his hostage was gone and Robin was still in the room, his face displayed anger, but after a second, a smirk came to his lips.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

One Hour Later

Bruce was starting to worry about Robin, since he figured that it wouldn't take long, but two hours, even Robin could have gotten into trouble in that time. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Bruce headed over to it quickly. When the billionaire opened the door, there was Reiena, with cuts all over her face and arms along with bruises. He didn't say anything as he pulled her into a hug.

"Bruce, we have to go save him." Reiena said as she was released from the hug.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Robin found me, but before he could get out, someone was coming." Reiena said, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up, then we'll come up with a plan, I'm just glad to see you're alright." Bruce said as he walked into the kitchen and wet a rag to get the bits of dried blood off of his daughters face.

"Luthor's not going to be alright if Robin's gravely hurt." Reiena said as she suddenly went into Cardinal mode.

* * *

okay, Luthor is so going down, but did anything happen to Robin during that missing hour, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

okay, so I totally have Mala DIStraught. Maybe after this chapter, she will have gotten traught. If you get this reference to season one, then you get an awesome shoutout in the last chapter, which I am working on right now.

* * *

One Hour Ago

Robin was now staring down Lex Luthor after he had helped Reiena escape, and was ready to fight if he needed to.

"So, the Bat decided not to heed my warning and now you are in a difficult dilemma." Luthor said with a smirk on his face.

"I won't let you hurt the Wayne family anymore, Luthor." Robin said as he gave his best batglare.

"Well, I won't; since young Reiena has fled, I won't be able to get what I want, and now I have to take my anger about that loss out on you." Luthor said as his hand moved into the inner pocket of his jacket.

The boy wonder was prepared for anything, but not Mercy coming into the room ready to blast him again with her arm laser. Just as the Gotham protégé dodged the laser, he felt a sharp pain in his side. Luthor and Mercy didn't make any further attempts to attack, and that gave Robin time to realize what was causing the pain, a kryptonite dagger.

"What, you think I'm Superman?" Robin questioned through the pain.

"I know you're not Kryptonian my boy, but my recent research on kryptonite has shown that if the human body absorbs enough of it, then they can die from poisoning." Luthor said.

This left Robin at a crossroads: If he pulled the dagger out, then he would bleed to death, but leaving it in would cause the effects of the alien rock to poison him. Even though he had the options, he was too late to enforce them as Mercy came right up to him and restrained his arms. Using all the strength he could, Robin tried to break free, but from the slight blood loss and pain from the injury to his side, he didn't have enough strength to break free.

Robin looked at Luthor; who, to be honest, looked like he was enjoying seeing the boy wonder in pain, and just glared. Luthor walked up to the boy, and smiled.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, as it may be your last moments on earth." The Metropolis billionaire said as he grabbed the dagger and pulled it out a bit then pushed it back in.

Robin let out a scream of anguish at the movement and finally gave into the blackness that wanted to take him.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

One and a Half Hours Later

Reiena had told Bruce everything that happened to her while she was Luthor's prisoner, and with every new detail, the Gotham billionaire was growing more furious with Luthor.

"Before we go help your brother, I wanted to tell you that I know about the tracer on the bracelet." Bruce said as he noticed she had it back on.

"How did … or right, you're Batman, you know everything." Reiena said as she looked at the bracelet then to her father. "I'll go get ready."

Bruce didn't argue as he knew she would want to save her brother as soon as she returned. The Dark Knight then went and got ready himself.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Same Time, Abandoned Warehouse

Robin was starting to come too after losing consciousness from the pain of the kryptonite dagger being pulled a little way out the pushed back in. The 13 year old hero soon realized that the pain in his side was excruciating and soon realized why: he was hanging by his arms with his feet off the floor (just barely). When he looked around, Mercy was spotted, and started walking over to him.

"Time for a little fun." Mercy said as she pulled out some brass knuckles.

"Are those what you used on Reiena Grayson?" Robin questioned.

"So, Wayne played the tape for Batman, nice; so you know how bad she was hurt. That's good, now you can experience the same pain." Mercy said as she reared back the hand with the brass knuckles and punched Robin right in the solar plexus.

The boy wonder didn't want to give Mercy the pleasure of hearing him scream, and soon enough she got bored and left him alone.

"They are so going to get it when Batman and Cardinal get here." Robin said as he hung his head to recover from the pain.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Forty-Five Minutes Later

It didn't take long to get back to the old warehouse, and Cardinal led the way. Batman didn't have the software to trace the bracelet's trail, but he knew his daughter would remember the way she took to get home. Soon enough they were standing two rooftops away from an old warehouse, and Batman knew they were there as Cardinal just glared at the building.

"I want you to be careful, you still have those cuts and bruises." Batman said, showing his paternal instincts.

"Of course, but if they start something, I'm going to finish it." Cardinal said, reassuring her father/mentor that she was going to be alright.

With that said, the two members of the Dynamic Trio headed out to save the last member of the trio. Soon enough they were inside the building, and Cardinal picked up on her brother's heat signature, since everyone's was different. Just as she located it, a green beam of energy came their way. The two Gotham heroes dodged it but on either side, so as the beam kept fireing, they were separated.

"Go find Robin.!" Batman shouted, and with that, his daughter/protégé started to follow the heat signature she got a lock on.

"I'll get your little fire brat soon enough, I owe her for the loss of my arm." A voice said, and then the figure it belonged to walked out.

"Metallo. So, Luthor brought you in to stop me, well even you can't do that." Batman said as he glared at the metal man.

"Well, he is giving me a second chance since you and Cardinal blow my job of catching Wayne's circus brats." Metallo said. "See, he deactivated me after I showed up here empty handed, but when Robin rescued the girl, Luthor knew that you would come."

Batman didn't say anything, just started toward the Metropolis Rouge, batarangs at the ready.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Cardinal followed her instincts and the trail of Robin's heat signature and finally found him. When she opened the door to the room and saw her brother, she was about ready to burn the place down around Luthor.

"Bro, I'm here." Cardinal said as she ran up to her other half and started heating the chain from a distance to get Robin's feet on the floor.

When the chain finally snapped the fire controller caught her brother so he didn't hit the floor. That's when Cardinal found the knife, and anger burned throughout her whole body. She was just about to grab the weapon and pull it out, when her wrist was quickly grabbed.

"Kryptonite blade, Luthor said studies show that it will poison even an ordinary human. He also pulled it out a bit and then shoved it back in." Robin said, letting his sister know the extent of the damage.

"I recognize these bruises, brass knuckles?" Cardinal said as she lifted up her sleeve to show one.

"You aren't a protégé to the world's greatest detective for nothing." Robin said and a weak laugh followed.

"Again, I can't believe that we are twins at times." Cardinal said as she smiled at the joke.

"I can't fight." Robin informed his sister.

"I know, but let's get you somewhere safe so Batman and I can take down Luthor." Cardinal said as she grabbed the arm on Robin's good side and put it around her neck.

Taking care not to aggravate the knife and the wound it was in, she grabbed her brother's side and helped him out of the room, and created an exit with her fire power. The twins headed out to find a safe place for the boy wonder to wait for his father and sister to take care of the man that did this to him.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Ten Minutes Later

Back inside the warehouse, Batman was really giving Metallo a fight, but the Dark Knight had taken a few hit from the kryptonite ray that shot from Metallo's heart, and had a few cuts from the villain's many weapons that he created with his body. The fight was even, as Batman couldn't get close enough for hand to hand combat.

Metallo was about to go for the finishing blow when he had the Dark Knight backed up against a wall, but that all changed when fire started to break through the wall and when it fell, Metallo looked shocked. When Batman turned around, he could tell that the figure meant business.

"Is Robin safe?" Batman asked as the figure, now revealed to be Cardinal, started walking up beside him.

"He needs you, there's a kryptonite dagger in his side, he didn't want me to remove it. Also said that humans can get kryptonite poisoning if exposed to it long enough." Cardinal informed her mentor.

Batman was about ready to go after Luthor, but knew his daughter was right, as the Dark Knight was the only one with a special formula antidote that could handle kryptonite poisoning, as he was always prepared. Cardinal turned her attention to Metallo and took off toward him.

"You really think you're in my league, BRAT." Metallo said as he dodged a kick from the 13 year old heroine.

Cardinal became even more infuriated and summoned a fireball and turned it into two eskrima sticks. The young fire dancer (in her circus days) started into a series of kicks and hits with the sticks, and this stunned Metallo as he had to back away from her.

"If you're fighting for that brat boy, then you're wasting your energy, that dagger gives off enough radiation to have poisoned him severely and he won't survive it." Metallo said as Cardinal stopped for a second to catch her breath.

Upon hearing that, something snapped inside the fire controller and her eskrima sticks started to destabilize and the fire moved around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Batman found Robin by following the burn patterns Cardinal had left as a trail. When the Dark Knight saw the shape his son was in, a wave of anger washed over him. There was dark red covering parts of his tunic around the dagger, and bruises were starting becoming more visible than a bit ago when Cardinal had found him. Robin started to stir as Batman reached for the dagger.

"Do I have to tell everyone?" Robin weakly said.

"I have the antidote for the kryptonite poisoning; I always have it just in case." Batman said, hoping this would calm his son/protégé.

"Alright, but you'll have to stitch up the wound before you administer anything. It's worse than it looks; Luthor pulled the dagger out some and shoved it back in, that's why it looked like it was moved." Robin said as Batman examined the dagger, and noticed the angle was a bit off from the wound.

Batman wanted to strangle Luthor by this point, but he had to take care of his son first, so he readied the needle and thread, then pulled the dagger out, and quickly stitched the wound closed. Before wrapping the wound, Batman pulled two syringes from his utility belt and administered them both; a pain killer and the kryptonite antidote. Once Robin's torso was wrapped to protect the stitches and wound, Batman picked him up to get him back to the hotel.

"What about Reiena." Robin asked slowly as he realized they were going away from the warehouse.

"She's in 'death mode' right now; she'll be fine until I can get back." Batman said as he started along the rooftops.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Fifteen Minutes Later

Cardinal was fighting with all her might, and Metallo's body was showing it as bit of it was literally melting off. Metallo was fighting very hard to try and defeat the fire controller, but she was able to land a fireball right at Metallo's heart, and the heat melted the metal that drew power from the chunk of kryptonite, causing the kryptonite to fall and thus Metallo was powered down. As Cardinal relaxed her body, the heat in the atmosphere changed, and two new heat signatures and turned to face them.

"Wow, if I had known you could get this mad, I would have tried to persuade you to work for me." Luthor said as he walked out of the shadows with Mercy right beside him.

"They Wayne family is nice, and care about the environment and keeping cities beautiful. You, well let's just say that you make Brainiac look like a hero." Cardinal said, trying to mentally restrain herself from attacking Luthor right then and there.

"You may think that little bird, but, if you ever fought Brainiac yourself, you would see that I am much kinder than he is." Luthor said. "If you insist on trying to bring me to justice, then you will have to go through Mercy."

With that, Mercy stepped forward and held her right arm up. Cardinal was ready for anything, and that's exactly what Mercy brought out, her arm laser and started blasting it at the fire controller. The young heroine was able to dodge every blast, but she knew she couldn't keep that up forever and needed to come up with a plan. After about five more blasts, Cardinal saw and heard a pattern to the arm's mechanism and knew the best way to backfire. Cardinal spotted some pipes and started heading over to them, dodging the laser blasts as she ran.

Mercy continued to fire shots but when the young fire controller turned around, she was revealed to have a pipe in her hand. With expert precision that came from 4 years of training with Batman, Cardinal threw the pipe and it slid into the barreling of Mercy's arm and soon enough another shot started to fire, and Mercy's arm blew up. The bodyguard, after recovering from the shock of losing her arm, went after Cardinal the old fashioned way.

Cardinal blocked Mercy's first kick and started into her own style of martial arts and was able to get some great hits in on her opponent. Things were going the heroine's way, well until shots were heard coming from behind her. Cardinal tried dodging, but it was too late as one bullet sunk itself into the skin of her upper right leg.

"AHHHHHHHH." Cardinal cried out as the pain from the bullet hit her and she fell to her knees.

"Did you really think I wouldn't join in the fight?" A familiar voice said, and with that voice, Cardinal turned around.

"Resorting to old school guns, Luthor?" Cardinal questioned as she glared at him.

"This is anything but old school, Cardinal." Luthor said, and Cardinal looked at her leg, realizing a greenish glow coming from the wound.

"Kryptonite bullets; you really do like using that, even when it's not Superman." Cardinal stated as she tried to stand back up, but Luthor didn't give her the chance as he shot at her lower right leg and that shot took her down to her knees.

The fire controller couldn't put weight on her right leg anymore without pain, so she resorted to using her fire powers to try and defend herself as Mercy came up to her. Luthor motioned for Mercy to stop, and she did. Cardinal was worried now, seeing as Luthor never got into fights unless he was going to get enjoyment out of his opponent suffering.

Cardinal only glared as Luthor came closer with his gun aimed right at her. The Metropolis villain only grinned as he aimed right at her chest, and then pulled the trigger. The Gotham heroine put up a fire shield, but that didn't help as the kryptonite was an alien substance and not metal. The bullet entered right her chest too close to her heart, and Luthor only smiled as Cardinal's shield went down and Cardinal herself landed on her back.

"Well, looks like the Dark Knight just lost one protégé." Luthor said, and as soon as 'protégé' left his mouth, the ceiling gave way and a shadow quickly took out Mercy. "So, you returned, I hope Robin is alright; which is more than I can say about your little girl here."

Batman saw Cardinal on the floor with three spots of green glow coming from her body. Gotham's hero was now beyond infuriated as he went after Luthor, but the villain was able to slip away. Batman turned around and was that Mercy was gone as well, and so turned his attention to his daughter/protégé and was by her side in an instant.

"Cardinal, you're going to be okay." Batman said as he examined the wounds.

"You can't get this kryptonite out, but a hospital can." Cardinal weakly said as she looked in her father's eyes. "Take me to a hospital as Reiena; I have some regular clothes on under my costume."

"Are you sure?" Batman questioned, he knew she was right that he couldn't get the kryptonite out by himself.

"It will make the whole 'me being kidnapped' thing look even more legit." Cardinal said, and with that said, Batman knew that his daughter was right, and so started to remove her armor and Cardinal costume to reveal an injured Reiena Grayson.

Once she was completely out of her costume, Batman picked up Reiena and headed toward a hospital he knew of.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Hotel Suite, Right As Battle Ended

Dick woke up on the bed he was using during the family's stay in Geneva, and jerked up, but found that was a bad idea; then he remembered the injury Luthor gave him. He slowly sat up and found that his tunic was off and his stomach was wrapped. As he carefully stood up, he realized that his hero pants were stained with blood, so he decided to change into something clean. The only thing going through the boy wonder/acrobat's mind was his sister and how she was doing.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Hospital, Thirty Minutes Later

Batman entered the hospital with the now unconscious Reiena and the nurse at the desk summoned the doctors and a gurney as soon as she saw the girl bleeding. When the gurney arrived and the Dark Knight put the girl on it, she was taken away to surgery, and the head doctor stayed behind to get some information.

"What happened to her?" The doctor asked.

"She was kidnapped a couple of days ago, and I'm assuming this was the end of the torture she had to endure." Batman answered.

"Why the greenish tint from the wounds?" The doctor questioned, curious about it.

"Kryptonite bullets; they can cause fatal poisoning in normal humans." Batman said as he pulled a syringe out of his belt. "This is an antidote to the poisoning if it has gotten into her body. The bullets have to be removed first, so no more poison leaks in."

"Alright, we will do all we can, do you know of who to contact since she is a minor." The doctor stated.

"She is Reiena Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adopted daughter. I'm sure the police have the information on how to contact him." Batman said, and with that he turned and hurried out of the hospital.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Twenty Minutes Later

Dick was getting worried, but that was soon put aside when he heard the window opening and saw his father/mentor and rushed as fast as he could.

"Where's Cardinal?" Dick asked, seeing as his sister was not with him.

"She got shot with Kryptonite bullets and one was extremely close to her heart, I took her to a nearby hospital so she could be operated on." Batman informed his son.

"How can you be so sure that the doctors and nurses won't remove her mask?" Dick excitedly asked

"She told me to take her as Reiena, don't worry, they think it was torture from her being kidnapped." Batman, well now Bruce, said, and just as he was about to pull his tunic off, his cell phone rang. "Hello…. Where is she?! ….. alright thank you Dick and I will get there as soon as we can."

"What are we waiting for?" Dick asked, then he noticed his father was still dressed as the Dark Knight. "Oh right."

With that said, Bruce headed to his room in the hotel suite, and Dick went to get some 'going out' clothes on.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Forty Minutes Later

Bruce and Dick walked through the doors of the emergency room and right up to the desk.

"I'm Bruce Wayne; I received a call that my daughter was brought in with severe injuries." The billionaire informed the nurse behind the desk.

"Yes, she is still in surgery, but you can wait in the surgery waiting room and a doctor will let you know when they are done." The nurse said and she led them to the waiting room.

Three Hours Later

Dick was about to literally climb the walls as there has been no news about his twin, and Bruce was pacing back and forth, when suddenly, the double doors opened, and a doctor came walking out.

"Are you the father to Reiena Grayson?" The doctor questioned

"Yes, and this is her twin brother." Bruce answered as he motioned to Dick.

"Reiena was brought in by Batman, and he told us that she was kidnapped a couple of days ago. She had three bullet wounds, two on her leg and one very close to her heart. From what her savior said, they were poisoning her as they were made of kryptonite and he gave us something to help destroy the poison, if any that had entered her blood stream." The doctor stated.

"Is she going to be alright, doctor?" Dick questioned.

"She is in recovery right now, all three bullets were removed, and there was no damage to any vital organs or arteries, they did cause her extreme pain, but she will be just fine once the wounds heal." The doctor said. "I'd like her to stay in recovery for one hour, then she will be moved to a room."

Both Bruce and Dick gave sighs of relief and the doctor said he would let them know when Reiena was in a room.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

One and a Half Hours Later

The hospital room was quiet, and its occupant was resting after a horrible ordeal. Soon there was a creak of the door hinges and that sound woke her up. When she looked at the door, a soft smile came to her lips.

"Dick, you're alright." The girl said.

"Can't use the gymnastic rings for a while, but yea, I'll be okay." Dick said as he walked up to the girls bed and carefully sat on the edge beside the girl. "You really need to stop getting hit with bullets, Reiena."

"The doctors said you'd be fine, just have to take it easy for a while." Bruce said as he walked up to the other side of the bed and looked at his daughter.

"Yea, right Bruce, like that's going to happen." Dick said as he laughed.

"You know that goes for you too, bro." Reiena said as she looked from her father to her brother and just grinned.

Dick knew she was right, there was no way he'd be out in the field with that knife wound, so he carefully leaned over and gave his sister a hug. Before the twins left their embrace, Reiena looked over Dick's should at Bruce and he got the message. The billionaire also leaned in carefully and hugged his children, grateful that they were still with him. Soon enough visiting hours were over, and the two men had to leave Reiena there until morning.

"You can't get rid of us that easily Bruce." Reiena said as she watched her family head for the door.

Bruce only shook his head with a smirk and turned back toward the door.

"See you tomorrow, sis." Dick said as he grinned.

"Hey, take care of those bandages." Reiena said and her brother nodded.

Dick and Bruce headed out for the night, since Reiena just had major surgery to save her life.

"Once Superman hears about this, Luthor is so going to get it." Reiena said to herself and with that, she fell asleep to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

Okay, so I finally finished this, but I hope Mala isn't too mad at me, especially when I start my next story. It was her idea, and well, I did such a good job with getting one of my characters to meet some of her. This next story is going to be super ASTEROUS.


End file.
